


DragonLance ReWrite

by Mileena



Category: Dragonlance - Margaret Weis & Tracy Hickman
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 13:18:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2509199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mileena/pseuds/Mileena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Heroes of the Lance and all their stories...with an extra half elf added to the mix :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	DragonLance ReWrite

Our story begins with a very unexpected, very unplanned pregnancy. Following an attack on the Qualenesti elves, a young elf found herself to be with child. Her husband, being slain in the war while he was away, left only one possible father: her human rapist, who had plundered the city and left her for dead amongst the ruins. But this was no ordinary elven woman. Her fallen husband was the brother of Solistaran, Speaker of the Sun, ruler of the Qualenesti elves.

This elven woman had a very long, hard pregnancy. It ended in her death the night the bastard half elf was born. The child was brought that very night to the Palace of the Sun and placed in the Speaker’s care. He was given the name Tanthalis Half-Elven.   
Within days, not wanting his young charge to be alone and ostracized in the palace, under the critical eye of the court nobles, the Speaker sent out guards who eventually came back with one other child, also the unfortunate combination of elven woman and human rapist. This child was a female. Her newly christened name was Heatheranthalasa. 

As time passed, and the years creeped by, the Speaker’s plan had worked. The budding friendship between the two half elves kept their loneliness and awkwardness at bay. They became very close, and eventually, as the court expected, the young couple fell in love. What the Speaker and his court had not foreseen, however, was the heartache this union had caused for two of Solistaran’s own children. For Laurelanthalasa, the youngest of the three royal children, was madly in love with Tanis. His hazel, piercing eyes and long red hair often appeared in her dreams. 

As a young girl, Heather had been infatuated with Porthios, oldest child of the Speaker, and heir to his throne. Porthios had always rejected her, telling the half elf that she was like a sister to him. Seeing what she and Tanis had, however, soon enough left the elder prince in great dismay. He often looked over her fine features: her delicate slim face, her long raven coloured hair and warm brown eyes, and wondered how it was her beauty had escaped him all these years.

Gilthanis, the middle child, knew all about his siblings’ secret heartaches. He grew to hate the half elves for causing them such pain. Even though the young couple could not be held responsible for not knowing the pinings of their secret admirers, Gilthanis blamed them. 

Through most of the later part of Tanis and Heather’s life in Qualinost, they had but one true friend. Flint Fireforge was the kind, older hill dwarf who took up residency in Qualinost at the request of the Speaker himself. A highly skilled blacksmith, Flint was a great service to the elves. He had a fondness for the half elves, and took them under his fatherly wing.

It was Flint whom Heather found herself talking with one quiet afternoon while Tanis was on a trade trip to Solace. The group of elves he was with went, trading elven goods for treasures from other parts of Ansalon at the bazaar. They sat in Flint’s blacksmithing tent, listening to the leaves in the trees shiver in the breeze. Autumn would soon be setting in on the woods surrounding them. Secluded, but still looking about for anyone who might hear her, Heather asked Flint for his help. 

The old dwarf helped her design her secret gift for Tanis: a promise ring. Delicate leaves of aspen made from fine silver made the band of this ring. Flint smiled to himself that night as he forged the ring. It was so similar to the secret one Tanis had him make not a day before he had left on his trip.

Days passed and turned into weeks. The party of elves returned, and Tanis’ homecoming was a great relief to Heather. It was late that night that she snuck into his room. Some of the guards in the Palace were sympathetic to the young half elves, and often let them roam the corridors at night between one another’s rooms. Closing the heavy wooden door behind her, she smiled to Tanis and closed the space between them with a few long strides. “Tanis!” she said softly, eagerly falling into his strong, waiting arms.

“Quisalas” Tanis spoke the elven word for ‘beloved’ with a smile of fondness as he gently brushed back a strand of her long, dark hair behind one slightly rounded ear.


End file.
